


(non-) unique

by adnyx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnyx/pseuds/adnyx
Summary: Androids have tons of identical models, and Simon is no exception.





	(non-) unique

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Не)уникальные](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124103) by [Evilfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy). 



> author's note: inspired by https://twitter.com/li_dzenkins/status/1004938555779682306
> 
> they might or might not write something more about this
> 
> translator's note: unbeta'd

Markus keeps seeing _him_ in the streets. The eyes in front of him are identical, completely the same, no distinct trace present. _His_ name is always different. Once he introduces himself as David, another time he is Colin; Markus witnessed him call himself Alexander a few times. Sometimes he still has an LED, sometimes he doesn't, so his temple looks round and clean, indistinguishable from a human's.

Once Markus saw him kiss a young woman (who looked remarkably human, by the way.) He stutters at that scene, and Josh catches him by the shoulder, his gaze watchful and alert.  
"You alright?"

It's alright.

"Yeah, I just got distracted."

_He's_ always dressed differently, too. One day Markus sees him in a typical default uniform, crisp and clean and fresh. _He_ stands among some other androids and laughs, literally bursting out laughing. Markus never heard him laugh like that; his heart aches, and he isn't aware just when did he cover the beating, _compatible_ thirium pump with his shaking hand.

Markus wonders why doesn't he ever remember the ones from the junkyard, the ones whose eyes and ears he borrowed, the first android he had tore the thirium pump from?  (Honestly, he can't recall even the barest glimpse of them.  He could replay that night's events, see and feel the mud and downpour again, but what's the point, really?)

_He_ comes to Jericho often. They have a medical bay with CyberLife specialist for checking up and mending androids with minor injuries.

(There's a body storage nearby, and Markus is still waiting for the day when CyberLife finally sends them more supplies and biocomponents so they can start fixing up the ones who suffered, were lost, and found later on.)

CyberLife doesn't seem to hurry, though. The tenseness is thick in the air as if it spilled and dried and is now invisible to human eye, just like thirium; every one of his people can still see the marks, though.

Markus sees _him_ in the streets so often. _So often._ His gaze pierces _him_ intently, and _he_ looks up, an awkward smile plastered on his lips, raises his eyebrows, and, sometimes, asks him directly:

"Can I help you, Markus?" and his voice is the same. The tone, the kind look in his eye... It's all the same. As usual. As it always was.

Markus shudders, blinks scaredly, not letting the fear, horror, and pain he's in spill out.

"What's your name?"

And the answer always is:

"James."

_Shit._

(David.)

_Shit._

(Colin.)

_Shit..._

(Alexander.)

_Shit!_   


"Thanks, James," Markus says, eschewing eye contact, avoiding those sky blue eyes, "you're a PL600 model, right?"

James (David) (Colin) (Alexander) nods and tells him something about himself; Markus replies, listens, writes that into his memory, but it can't seem to stick, he doesn't really end up remembering anything. Something in his head breaks, says _SYSTEM ERROR;_ his world is devoid of color as if the visor broke again and everything is blurry. Something in his head rings, as if the audio block is broken, too, and says:

Simon.

Simon.

_Simon._

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey im not dead yet


End file.
